gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Valyrian Wildfire
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mammoths page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Greater good (talk) 19:23, June 22, 2014 (UTC) You can't be both a Stark and a Targaryen. You also can't be both a Stark and a Tully, even though they are allied and even intermarried. You "serve" one directly. Also the Night's Watch, Kingsguard, and Maesters are exclusive of any other allegiance.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:02, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Please add subtitles to the gallery videos you uploaded, saying "Concept art by Kimberly Pope" etc. Nothing fancy, but you loaded quite a few and I've juggling five other tasks.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:12, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :But i did not add any videos just images. Byzantinefire 01:27, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh dear god my brain is falling apart under this strain. Yes, crud, I said "videos", I meant "images". Crud.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:35, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :::It Happens. Byzantinefire 01:38, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Forrester sigil render Can you remake that Forrester sigil render with a black background as it is described? Just the white tree in outline makes it difficult to see against the tan background of the wiki.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:03, March 22, 2015 (UTC) :I suppose i could. Byzantinefire List of Game of Thrones references in other media Hey, I moved the references list article to the top navigation bar to make it more visible. There's a ten item limit, so I took out "Starring Cast Appearances" -- which made more sense as the link under the "Actors" tab in the top bar. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:33, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Images Don't forget to also categorize the images you just uploaded. Thanks. 03:26, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :I usually do. Byzantinefire 03:39, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::No worries. Just wanted to remind ya :) 03:44, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Full categories for new images Don't forget to add the "Image (Promotional), "Image (Episode name)" and "Image (Character Name)" categories in the new ones you've uploaded.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:27, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :It is 7 images and i upload it by multiple upload so obviously i'm not going to add character image categories to it however i will add the promotional and episode image category to it in the future. Byzantinefire 22:30, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Season 6 images Thanks for loading up the new Season 6 promo images; I saw them at the same time but I can only type so fast now that the rush is on.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:58, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :I'm a bit on edge right now but i thank you forv your support. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 22:00, February 11, 2016 (UTC) ::...Not because of me I hope? :)--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:25, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Of course not i am just exhausted. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 22:28, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Removed images Why did you remove my pictures and re-upload them as your own? you can obviously see who they are uploaded and posted by, you're 22 and very immature. I really hope you have a mental disability because that's very, how do I put this, autistic by a 22 year old. examples - http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Theon_Greyjoy?file=Theon_and_yara_promo_6x5.jpg http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Euron_Greyjoy?file=Game-of-thrones-6x5_euron_promo..jpg --SomeGoTFan69 ::Yeah... http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Dragon_Demands?diff=253689&oldid=252725 --The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:50, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Episode image updates Please post promo images for upcoming episodes to the "Talk" page for those episodes, not my profile's "Talk" page (I'll actually stand a better chance of catching up to them on the episode Talk page due to scanning the "Recent Changes" list).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:37, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :Ah. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 00:43, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ::OK, I swear I'm not trying to be a stickler here... but when you categorize images... like, I noticed for Tormunds you put "Image (Battle of the Bastards)" and that was all. I had to go back and add "Image (Tormund)" If you could just remember to add any category that pertains to your uploaded image, that would be wonderful. I usually try to add the episode name, the season, the character name. Thanks :) Again, hope I'm not being too much of a pain in the arse. 01:00, June 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Don't forget to add more categories if you can. You can see how I added more here. Thanks. 20:38, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Well is not exactly easy when i'm doing it with Multiple Upload. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 21:41, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :Trust me, I know it's a pain... but we all have to do it. We all have to go back and fix every single one. :( Just do it when you can find the free time, it isn't THAT big of a deal, I'll help and do it when I can too. 22:36, June 20, 2016 (UTC) I need your help -w:c:togainonochi:Apollyon嫌っ Image titles Just a quick note about uploading images - they need to be titled with a unique name that is relevant to the subject matter. For example - "Daenerys on Dragonstone.png" not "GOT-sneakpeak-#1.png. If you're saving images onto your computer directly from the original publisher then you need to rename them before uploading here. - 10:27, June 24, 2017 (UTC) :I believe the names i chose were fine. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 15:36, June 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, they're not... That's why I mentioned it. - 16:32, June 24, 2017 (UTC) :::... Once again - image title's need to be unique and relevant to the subject: "Euron in the Throne Room.jpg", not "Dragonstone 9.jpg". 17:33, July 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::No it is easier this way its the name of episode and that is good enough. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 18:19, July 17, 2017 (UTC) :::::... I wasn't asking... the next time you violate the image policy you will be blocked from editing. - 18:25, July 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Fine since you are so insistent and forceful about it. 18:27, July 17, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Sorry, but rules are rules, and they're there for everyone to follow. You don't just get to refuse. - 12:54, July 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::But i have been on here longer then you have and i have never seen these rules and Keven, Buffy and Dragon never once called me out on the naming choices i made. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 14:40, July 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::The Image Policy can be found here, and the rule in question is the first on the list. You've been made aware of this policy several times by QueenBuffy and Gonzalo, so the fact that you've not read it is your problem, and I've personally informed you about this rule a month ago. - 15:11, July 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::There is no specifications on what is the right name for uploaded images or saying what i do is wrong. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 15:22, July 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, I've explained it to you now, so there should be no more confusion. - 15:36, July 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::Well i hate dealing image and blocking conundrums and i have been enduring it to much since this years D23. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 15:39, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Hey, what I've been trying to do when we make images from new episodes is to add a number to the beginning of the title, i.e. stuff from the Season 7 premiere would be "701 Daenerys on Dragonstone 1.png" and so on. Otherwise we end up with a dozen images just named "Dragonstone island".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:24, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Duplicate images Thank you for correctly naming your image uploads. However please don't upload duplicate images... several of your recent additions were already on the wiki, including the Jon Snow one, which you also uploaded the original of as well. You're also still not categorizing properly - you need to add all relevant categories - "Image (Jon Snow)". - 07:54, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :It's not exactly easy to keep track also i did not notice to much in the episode image category. `Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 15:24, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Images I just realized on all the images you've been uploading...while you do add the categories, you aren't adding the template:Hboimage for the license tag. That is VERY important. Can you go back and add that? I've added it to a couple of yours, but don't have the time to sit here and go through them all. Thanks. Oh, I just noticed all the image messages we've had to leave you. Is there still something you aren't understanding about uploading images? We can explain if you don't understand...but it appears this is the 5th or 6th time we've had to mention something. Just let one of us know, thanks. 20:30, August 1, 2017 (UTC) :I'm going through a move right now there is alot of dust in my old room i'm not sure i can right now. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 22:42, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Please keep up with the proper "HBOImage" and category tags, naming, etc. It slows things down a bit, but it is important in the long run.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:47, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Just another quick update about dark images Just another heads up, anytime you get dark images like this don't forget to categorize them with "Image (brighter image needed)" and then later I go thru and I fix them/lighten them. Thanks. QueenBuffy 23:29, April 17, 2019 (UTC) :That exists? Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 00:51, April 18, 2019 (UTC)